20 in 20
by superfelix
Summary: 9 drabbles for a 20 in 20 challenge.
1. black

**Title:** 20 in 20

**Fandom:** The Walking Dead

**Pairing:** In the most cases Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier.

**Summary:** 9 drabbles for a 20 in 20 challenge.

**Word count: **1700

**Beta: **My lovely Suzanne.

**Prompt: **black

**Word Count: **220

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Takes place in the prison.

* * *

"Fucking ticks," Daryl murmured. He reached out of the shower curtain for the tweezers he prepared in case of a bug attack. Carefully he got rid of the black blood sucker, which had parked itself on his ankle. "Urg," he just hated these disgusting and sickness spreading creatures.

As Daryl washed his sweaty hair he felt another bump on his scalp. Carefully he finished his shower and wrapped himself in his gray bathrobe with the blue stripes. It was the ugliest garment in his questionable collection, but at least it covered him completely. He wasn't like Rick or Glenn or Tyreese. He couldn't walk through the prison halls with a bare chest and only a towel around his hips.

Opening the door, Daryl saw Carol waiting for her shower time.

"Can you help me?" Daryl asked. "I guess a tick caught me on my scalp."

Carol grimaced but took the offered tweezers. The two changed the positions, so Daryl sat onto the bench in front of Carol. She stepped closer and ran her fingers gently through Daryl's dark hair, pulling him closer. It wasn't a big problem to get rid of the bug. She first noted that something changed as Daryl's skin and ears turned red and she became warmer. Looking down, Daryl's face rested tenderly at Carol's soft breasts.


	2. orange & running

**Prompt: **orange & running

**Word Count: **145

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** Takes place between season 3 and 4.

* * *

Carol's eyes wandered over the small orange grove, Daryl and Sasha had found on one of their late supply runs. A lot of the trees were overgrown with kudzu but the ripe orange fruits peeked here and there. The thought of the sweet flesh watered Carol's mouth. All the possibilities for preparing the fresh fruits spun her mind.

Most of the prison people left the safe walls to help pick the crop. It was a big fun and felt like a company outing. The kids ran around the trees, there were picnic blankets and soon fresh orange lemonade. One of the pickup trucks was already loaded. They also would used the bus for the fruits when the people move together on their drive home.

At least Carol would get closer to someone. Daryl offered her a ride back to the prison on the bike's pillion.


	3. white & sleeping

**Prompt: **white & sleeping

**Word Count: **124

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Takes place in the prison.

* * *

Carol slipped carefully out of the warm blankets and felt the cold concrete under her soles. Soft goose bumps covered all her skin. Even the warm Georgia spring couldn't heat the prison. She reached for bra and panties to get ready for the day. As she pulled the white garment over her hips the coil springs of the bunk gave away that she wasn't the only one awake.

Looking over her shoulders, Carol saw sleepy eyes but a dirty grin. She knew he observed her whole dressing and blushed.

"Come back to bed," Daryl said with a husky voice.

"I have to prepare breakfast. They are all hungry."

"No," he shook his head, and hooked his index finger in her waistband. "I'm much hungrier."


	4. vacation

**Prompt: **vacation

**Word Count: **66

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Takes place before season 1.

* * *

It wasn't like a vacation trip at all. Even though Carol had packed all their suitcases and bags with clothes, food and Ed's never used survival equipment and moved them in the trunk of their Cherokee.

As they were only 20 miles from Atlanta and the Peletiers stuck in the worst traffic jam ever. The dead were walking and their last option was burning to hell.


	5. angry & eating & yellow

**Prompt: **angry & eating & yellow

**Word Count: **166

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** Takes place during 4 x 15 Us.

* * *

Anger built up in Daryl's empty stomach and billowed over his body to his limbs. He couldn't shake it off. He knew these Claimers around Joe were dangerous. How long would it take until this group rape a woman for fun or kill a man for something to eat. They killed one of their own for a single lie.

He needed to leave them, soon. He felt how all the good in him instilled by Rick and Beth and Glenn and Carol, 'Carol' he nearly gasped, was slipping away.

Booze burned in his throat and hot smoke tickled his lungs as they stumbled over the dusty yellow sign at the railroad. _Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive. TERMINUS._

Finally after hours feeling only anger another feeling entered Daryl's heart. Hope! If the others - his family survived the prison attack this would be their destination. Daryl knew what he had to do. He needed to stop following and plan his own mission.


	6. holiday, green, red, blue, happy, kissin

**Prompt: **holiday, green, red, blue, happy, kissing

**Word Count: **317

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** Takes place in the prison.

* * *

It was Judith's first Christmas and everyone at the prison was in a good mood and felt the Holy Spirit, even the walkers slowed down in the cold. They decorated all the cells and recreation rooms with ivy and checkerberries. The women baked cookies, the kids created ornaments and the men tried to find a Christmas-tree. But they failed and so they also had to cobble a tree. The result of metal and wood looked pretty good and with all the ornaments and candles on it no one cared in the end.

All the December supply runs had been also used for gift shopping. The council wanted to make sure that every child got a Christmas gift. They needed at least a bit normalcy to the end of the year. The last months had been more than exhausting with all the fights and lost.

Sasha and Daryl had been lucky hunters. This way the whole prison had roast goose for Christmas eve and beyond. Everyone sang and laughed and celebrated. It was a happy time. At Christmas morning Hershel dressed in a red robe and black boots giving a gift to every child. Even the adults had managed to organize presents for family and friends.

As the day ended Daryl lingered at the doorframe to Carol's cell, biting his lips. In his hand a red scarf he had found in a left house only five miles away. She gleamed with joy about the gift and reached under her bed. For Daryl she had made a leather quiver with filigree blue embroideries. He was overwhelmed by the details. As Daryl looked up from his gift, Carol pointed to the ceiling. A small mistletoe branch hung over the doorframe. Before Daryl realized Carol wrapped the red scarf around his neck and pulled him carefully closer. The first long and gentle kiss and the following night even topped the quiver.


	7. alone & together

**Prompt: **alone & together

**Word Count: **247

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Takes place in the prison.

* * *

Carol awoke with a start as Daryl rocked her gently by her shoulder. It not even had started to dawn. "Today, is your day," he said with a knowing smile, throwing her clothes on the bed. "Get dressed."

Now Carol carefully placed one foot in front of the other, always in the shadow zone of the majestic deer, she had followed for the last two hours. On her first solo hunt close to the prison she remembered all the lessons Daryl had taught her. Carol had enjoyed the tracking time together with Daryl. She had learned a lot about animals and their natural behavior. In return, she had taught him about plants and their medicinal and nutritional aspects. All these hour had been a fair trade of give and take.

She aimed at the deer, took a last breath and pulled the trigger as she exhaled. It was a perfect chest hit and the animal didn't suffer. It would feed the prisoners for days.

"Bravo."

Carol jolted with wide eyes and the gun ready for the next shot. Daryl had scared her to death. She wasn't aware that he was close.

"But you need to work on your backup. Coming home safe is more important than the target."

Carol nodded and lowered her eyes. She still had much to learn to be a good hunter. But Daryl's amicable thump on her shoulder lift her mood immediately. "C'mon, I'll help you with carry it."

"How courteous of you."


	8. work

**Prompt: **work

**Word Count: **133

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Takes place in the prison.

* * *

Sweat formed on Carol's forehead. It just wouldn't work. She was frustrated and took a deep breath. Maybe a little break would help. Everything was fine, just fine. She was in a naughty mood. She had read a bad romance novel before going to bed. At least the sex scenes were phenomenal which sent shivers down her groin and made her wonderfully wet.

Carol closed her eyes, licked her fingers once again and tried to picture the beefy pirate and the helpless princess from her story. Daryl's voice softly brushed Carol's ear, he woke Glenn for his watchtower shift. The scenery changed. The pirate became a sinewy hunter who seduced his warrior princess with the grey hair.

Suddenly everything was so easy and Carol dissolved into pure happiness and satisfaction of her orgasm.


	9. purple & sad

**Prompt: **purple & sad

**Word Count: **132

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** Takes place in the prison.

* * *

Daryl was alone with a crying Judith and didn't know what to do. Beth had been sick for the last week and slept many hours to overcome a tonsillitis. Maggie and Glenn were on their three day honeymoon in watchtower one. He would never ask Michonne about a problem with the baby. And Carol had night watch.

Judith was dry, she had her formula and it wasn't time for her teething yet. What was he missing? Daryl lifted his Lil'Asskicker and rocked her. Then his eyes fell on Judith's purple blankie which laid heedless on the bunk of an empty cell.

"All right, got it," he said to Judith, and walked to the cell. As he wrapped the sad girl in the soft material she started to gurgle and fell happily asleep.


End file.
